1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a non-contact type compact magnetic induction switch capable of being switched ON and OFF by a slight operating force.
2. Description of the Related Art
As for a conventional compact switch, there are available a mechanical contact type switch and a proximity switch utilizing an oscillator. However, the contact type switch has its limit in making the operating force small, and further miniaturization thereof is difficult. While, the proximity switch is complicated in its structure, and has its limit in reducing the cost.
Further, a hole effect type position sensor which combines a permanent magnet and a hole element is used as position detection means for various types of equipment. This position sensor attaches the permanent magnet to a detected body whose position is desired to be detected so that magnetic field generating portions are constituted and, at the same time, a magnetic detection portion comprising the hole element is constituted so as to be relatively displaced against these magnetic field generating portions. When the magnetic field generating portions come close to the magnetic field detection portion, the hole element of the magnetic field detection portion detects the magnetic field from the magnetic generating portions by means of the hole effect and outputs an electrical signal, thereby detecting the position of the detected body. The hole effect type position sensor which constitutes such a hole element as the magnetic field detection portion does not have a mechanical contact such as a micro switch and the like, and has the advantages of being highly reliable in operating in non-contact on the detected body and, hence, is adopted in a wide range of applications.
Since the object of the sensor is to detect the position, though a measure for improving position detection accuracy is taken, using the sensor as a compact switch is not taken into consideration. Therefore, improving the function of the sensor as the compact switch is not taken into account.